


Bike Messenger

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's Nicercy [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bikemessenger!Nico, Bottom!Percy, Carter accepts his best friend for who he is, Carter and Percy are biffles, Corus, Exconvict!Nico, He wants Nico in HIS pants, He wants in Nico's pants, Horus kinda ships Nicercy too, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico is estranged from his family, None - Freeform, Percy has no shame, Sea World, Seme!Nico, Top!Nico, Two-Shot, Uke!Percy, but he's kinda like a vet too, dubious but not dubious consent, for sea life animals, hacker!nico, just keep reading, known each other since birth, lawyer!horus, like serious best friends, researcher!Percy, secretary!Carter, there's consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is just trying to get off probation so he can go live the life he's dreamed of for the last eight or so years. Of course, since when was his life ever easy? He's dirt poor (for now), his family wants nothing to do with him, he fights gangs, getting almost ran over is part of his job, getting hit by cars is just a hazard, his friends are his family, and there's a cutie that has no shame. </p><p>Percy is rich, has a PhD in Marine Biology, best friends with Carter, and enjoys bantering with Horus, Carter's boss. One day while Percy was visiting Carter at work, in walks the hottest bike messenger Percy has <i>ever</i> seen. Percy likes what he see, and what he hopes to see one day and every day after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> First draft was a little over 53 pages before I started editing it. I decided to split it into two parts. So I can get the first half posted. It's been edited, but I'm sure typos will still slip in.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own PJatO, Kane Chronicles, or Sea World. This plot is mine though.

 

"You almost done Di Angelo?" Huffed Luke Castellan, his boss and kinda friend. Luke ran the Bike Messenger shop, _Hermes_ that Nico was able to get a job at after getting out of prison about three years back. Nico knew Luke's cousins from his online activity as a hacker before his imprisonment. The Stoll Twins were a two-man hacking team with nearly identical hacking patterns, they were actual twins that he had ran into online quiet often. They've hacked into different servers together and became friends quite quickly. Apparently as the Ghost King, Nico was quite famous in the underground world that even Luke who was barely computer literate even knew of Nico's talents.

Though to be fair, if you’re part of the underground world in any capacity, you tend to know of the big game changers in any area.

Nico really just fell into the job at Hermes by accident. The Stoll twins were taking him out for lunch when they got a call from their cousin needing extra help in the shop since half their runners had the flu. The twins roped him in into helping, buying him also dinner in return. Nico was not in a good place to deny free food.

Now, as one of the main runners at _Hermes_ , he also would help Luke troubleshoot his computer when it would start acting up. 

And that happened at least once a day. 

In particular, right now.

"I've told you every day since I started, Luke. This thing is a piece of junk. Get some new hardware," grunted Nico, fingers moving expertly over the keyboard. 

"Why the hell should I do that, when I got you to fix it?"

"Because, asshole," drawled Nico, looking away from the screen but not slowing down in his typing, "I don't get paid for this shit that's making me lose money that I can actually earn."

And Nico really needed the money. As an ex-con, all of his previous possessions were taken back by the state, most of the money he earned legally, and some of the illegally earned kind, all went toward his legal fees. He could ask for a loan from his parents, they were loaded, but he knew he put himself in this situation and he needs to take care of it himself. 

Hades and Persephone didn’t even know that he was released. He kept it a secret from them. He didn’t want them to know the truth. To know that he was living paycheck to pay check in some shitty run-down apartment, working seven to fifteen hours shifts a day just so he could keep his apartment and _maybe_ eat something throughout the day. It was a good thing they lived in New Jersey, whereas he’s taken up home in New York.

For the most part, Nico liked his job as a runner for _Hermes_. What he gets to do, when he's not fixing the shop's computer, is run packages between businesses and firms in New York City, on his bike. He has to dodge traffic, pedestrians, construction, and other messengers from _Hermes_ as well as other bike courier services. It's a physically demanding job. 

And he likes it.

Before prison, Nico had some muscle. After prison, he was well defined from having to fight for survival and working out daily. There wasn't much else that he could do in lockup. He was denied free time on computers. He read some books and kept to himself mostly.

The day it got out that he was _the_ Ghost King, his attackers dwindled down, as people knew it would be more beneficial to be friends with him than enemies. As hackers went, he was royalty.

There were still some attacks, but Nico also stayed in shape despite his issues mostly being resolved.

In the long run it helped out. He rides his bike multiple times a day in New York traffic, and if it's one thing New Yorkers learn about bike messengers is that they don't take shit out on the streets. 

Nico and his fellow runners use whatever they can find lying around. It’s usually chains or bats, taking off side mirrors or simply used for protection from the gang violence that breaks out and they inadvertently get sucked in. 

He’s been involved in a few gang-related attacks, but be it with fist or pipe. Nico never lost.

Nico himself had a pipe strapped to his backpack, a shiny black one with a soft fabric wrapped around the "handle" in an imitation of a sword. He had picked it up one day, on his way to a law firm, when he heard gunfire. He swerved around a car that slammed on their brakes before him, kicking the person’s side bumper with a curse he could only avoid from crashing by rolling into an alley. As he was passing, on his right was a pickup with various pipes being loaded up (one soon to become his) and further up he saw three gangbangers heading his way down the alley with guns, suspiciously jingling bags, and shouts of worry as cop sirens rang in the distance and grew closer.

Either they just robbed a bank, a person, or have weird hobbies.

And with New York, you never know.

Nico immediately pulled a pipe out of the pick up, before he completely passed, holding it threateningly as the three gangbangers eyed him up as they came closer. There was no doubt that they wanted his bike for a getaway. But no way in hell would he lose his bike to some thugs. Not only did he need it for work, it was his only source of transportation. His life was shitty enough as is, no need to make it worse. 

Besides the black pipe, Nico typically wore black shorts that covered the tight spandex shorts he wore underneath, and the shirt with the _Hermes_ logo on the back. The shirts ranged in color, but Nico typically wore the black version. 

He’s been persuading Luke to get tank-top versions for their summer months.

The only thing Nico owned that wasn’t black was his bike. It was a silver bike that the twins and Luke surprised him with for his birthday the previous year. His old bike was a POS, but still much better than Luke's computer. Not that it was hard to be better than that faulty piece of equipment. Nico really loved his bike. Most of his money went towards repairs and rent for his horrible apartment. 

"There. It's fixed," grinned Nico, pushing away from the desk and getting up just as a call came in. 

"Hermes," answered Luke, grabbing pen and his pad, scribbling down an address. 

Nico held his hand out expectantly. Luke grinned as he hung up the phone. 

"It's your favorite run Di Angelo," Luke teased, handing over the address. "Delivery for Godson and Godson."

Nico smirked. 

"Got it." Nico grabbed the paper, his bike, and helmet. He strapped his helmet on and rolled his bike out of the shop, nodding to other messengers as they were coming back from deliveries or fixing their bikes. 

"Heading out Nico?" Asked Charles Beckendorf, a big guy who worked and owned the auto shop next door. The garage was open, and Nico could spy a few cars getting fixed up, Leo waving from behind a Toyota Corolla.

"Just a delivery," responded Nico, nodding back and hopping on his bike. "I'll be back soon."

"Good. The wife will be by with some food for you," shouted the mechanic after Nico who was speeding off already. After all, speed was the most important thing as a bike messenger. 

"Got it!"

* * *

Percy crossed his arms on the back of the chair he was straddling, staring at the side profile of his best friend who was ignoring him as he typed on his computer and answered his phone. 

Could Percy be doing something better with his life? Oh most definitely. 

He had inherited a large amount of money from his father at a young age, _more than he needed_ , and he had a doctorate in Marine Biology, a leading researcher in his field. For being only twenty-six, Percy was very successful and very rich. And yet, during his time off from work he's sitting in a borrowed chair beside his best friend doing nothing. 

Not that Carter cared. Carter Kane, Percy's best friend since birth. Quite literally. Their mothers gave birth to them on the same day in the same taxicab, scarring the driver with blood, cursing, and threats to mankind in general. Percy's mom had felt the contractions in the middle of the day while running errands. She was able to get a cab and were on their way to the hospital when Sally saw Carter's mom, Ruby, grabbing her clearly pregnant stomach on the sidewalk. Immediately Sally demanded they stop and take the other woman as well. They were already heading to the hospital anyways. 

Of course, New York was New York, so traffic ensured that they wouldn't make it in time and they birthed their children in the backseat of a New York taxi, supporting each other with the poor driver having to catch both babies. 

After that, Sally and Ruby kept in touch, which meant Carter and Percy were in constant contact growing up together. They would jokingly call each other "twins", but in all honesty they felt like they were brothers.

And that was why Carter barely blinked when Percy strolls in, clearly not an employee, sits down beside Carter with food the researcher clearly picked up from the break room for employees only, making himself at home. 

"I see you're here again, Jackson," drawled Carter's boss, Horus Godson. 

"What can I say, you guys just have good breakfast options," smiled Percy, pointing at his toasted bagel with cream cheese sitting on Carter's desk. 

"We're not a cafe."

Percy shrugged, taking another bite. "Explains why you have such horrible coffee, then."

Carter handed a file over to Horus. "That's for your meeting in ten minutes. Read it all, and don't skip over anything," warned Carter, narrowing his eyes at Horus. 

"I won't," promised Horus, opening the file and started reading. 

"Uh huh," responded Carter, not believing the lawyer one bit. "I have the originally signed documents for the Jefferson case being delivered today. Your lunch is at 11:30 with your mother. She warned me that if you skip out, your Uncle-

Horus frowned, not liking the mention of his uncle. Carter paused, rolling his eyes fondly. "In any case. Your one o'clock was pushed back to two. And you've been handed a new case."

"From who?" Asked Horus, accepting the second file and skimming over it quickly. Horus was one of the partners at the firm. Only a few people could "hand" him a case. 

"Your father. Says it's for an old friend."

Percy snorted, but was ignored by both men. 

Horus nodded and walked into his office. Carter returned back to his screen. 

"Still not dating?" Questioned Percy, propping his chin on his hand. 

Carter looked around, making sure no one heard Percy. "Keep your voice down!"

"So you are?" Asked Percy incredulously, lifting his head up a bit in shock.

"What? No!" Hissed Carter, ducking his head behind his computer again. "And there's no way he likes me like that, so stop insinuating anything! You're giving me false hope."

"I don't know, Car'. You don't see the way he looks at you. Practically undresses you with his eyes." Percy pointed his bagel at the secretary, leaning in close. "Me thinks he wants to get lucky."

Carter made a face, just as his phone rang. "Horus Godson's desk, Carter Kane speaking."

Percy wiggled his eyebrows, to which Carter turned away from as he took down information. 

Percy went back to finishing his bagel, the manners his mother raised him with making sure he didn't get any of Carter's files or desk. He was just taking his last bite when he looked up, and down the hall he saw a familiar bike messenger making his way toward Carter's desk. 

Unconsciously, Percy licked his lips as his eyes looked over one of the hottest, most sexiest man he's ever seen. Dark eyes, curly hair that was pushed back out of a gorgeous face with high cheek bones and aristocratic nose, and devilish lips. Olive-toned skin that never seemed to tan despite the owner constantly being outside, encased in T-shirt and shorts, leaving forearms and calls bare that didn't hide how fit the messenger was. Percy could barely make out the tattoo peeking out from under one of the messenger's sleeves as he carried one of his bike tires over his shoulder in one hand, the package in another, and his  customary bag with pipe on his back. 

Percy wanted to get to know this bike messenger really well. Between sheets, or against a counter, or over a table, or in a shower stall, or maybe an office chair. Percy wasn't picky. 

"Mornin'," greeted Nico, that sexy accent of his making Percy's dick practically go half-mast right away. Percy was pretty sure, Nico could talk him into an orgasm with no problems whatsoever. 

"Morning Nico," grinned Percy as Carter ended his call, and accepted the package from Nico. 

"You're a life saver," greeted Carter, signing off on Nico's clipboard he pulled from his bag. 

"I aim to please."

Percy rolled closer to Carter, which brought him closer to where Nico was leaning against the Carter's desk that allowed guests an almost chest height when standing desk spot. Whereas Carter's computer was on a lower portion, like a normal desk would allow. 

"Is that so," flirted Percy while Carter rolled his eyes, opening the package and looking over the documents. 

Nico smirked, winking. Percy's grin widened as he grabbed the spot over his heart and swooned. 

"Be still my heart!"

"Stop fooling around Jackson," grunted Horus walking out of his office as he headed for first meeting of the day. 

"But I'm not even touching him yet!" Protested Percy, having no shame, looking after the temperamental lawyer. "That can easily change," he added, turning back to look at the runner. "Very easily."

"Good ta know," grinned Nico accepting his clipboard back and putting it in his bag. "I have anotha delivery ta get ta, but I'm sure I'll be back."

"Look forward to it."

Percy watched as Nico left, eyes watching his backside. 

"I can't believe you just called yourself easy," criticized Carter, crossing his arms and staring at the researcher. 

"For Nico, I most definitely am." Percy looked at his groin where his erection was noticeable, but hidden by Carter's desk from there. "His _voice_ does things to me. I can't help it. If he wants me to bend over in Times Square, well." Percy gestured awkwardly, but Carter knew exactly what his friend meant. He spoke Percy. And Percy clearly stated that Percy would more than likely would be prepped and ready to go if he had it his way. His best friend truly had no shame. 

"How the hell did you end up with a doctorate?"

"You mean besides using my good looks and charms?"

Carter deadpanned, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Believe it or not, others think I'm crazy smart and earned my degree through actual hard work." Percy smiled, nudging Carter gently in the side. They both knew Percy earned his title and awards fair and square. Percy truly did have a talent on the subject of marine biology. He was currently researching some sea slug. "I'm actually here to ask you something."

"What's up?"

Percy pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pants and held it out to the secretary. Carter raised an eyebrow, putting down his work and accepted the folded pamphlet from Percy. Unrolling it, he saw the logo for Sea World splashed across the front side. 

"Let's talk vacation."

* * *

Nico made it back to Hermes after three back-to-back deliveries, sweaty and ticked off, clutching his pipe tightly in one hand and steering his bike with the other as he rolled into the shop. 

"Who pissed you off?" Asked Jason, another fellow runner.

"And is that blood on your pipe?" Asked Leo worriedly. Not for whoever was hit, but for Nico. The hacker could defend himself, that wasn't in question here, but he was also still on parole. Any infraction could easily have Nico landing back in prison.

"Don't worry," grunted Nico parking his bike next to Jason's. "Ran into some gangbangers."

Jason nodded, understanding exactly what Nico went through. Hell, just last week Jason was almost stabbed for 'driving through the wrong territory'. 

Leo frowned, but accepted the response. "You're not hurt though?"

Nico shook his head, but winced when he shifted his weight to his right foot. 

"Bullshit, Di Angelo," cursed Leo, squatting down and finding a gash on Nico's calf, blood still dripping from the wound. "Yeah, you're definitely not injured."

"I didn't realize I got it. Must've been when that car hit me." Nico sat down on one of the couches, another runner running out with their gear as Luke barked an address at them. 

"A car hit you, too!" Leo huffed, snatching the first aid kit Nico was reaching for, there were a lot sitting around the store, a necessity with their job. "All of you are reckless."

Jason grinned, crossing his arms and giving the mechanic a wink. "Yes we are Leo."

"No one wants to hear about your dick, Grace," said Luke as he came over to look at Nico's injury. "You still good to ride, Di Angelo?"

Now that he noticed the injury, Nico could feel the pain, and it hurt like a bitch. But he needed the money. He barely made enough when he was healed up. He couldn't miss any runs if he could help it. 

"Damn straight."

Beside him, Jason grumbled, “When was I even talking about my dick?”

Leo scoffed but said nothing. His friends were all reckless, but he also knew that money was tight for all of them. None of them had the luxury to take a sick day or miss too much work. 

"Good. Let me know when you're patched up. Also, Silly stopped by and dropped off some food. It's in the fridge." Luke walked off to answer another phone call that just came in. Nico was thankful for Silena. She often made food for him and some of the others. None of them made enough to be able to get full meals every day. Hell, he's only had a protein bar, water, and a few fries he stole from Piper when he saw her catching lunch at McDonalds earlier. 

"So," started Leo, looking up from cleaning the wound, "Luke told us you did a run to Godsons."

Nico nodded, smirking. "Finest ass I ever did see."

Jason chuckled. "You'll never have a chance with him. He's too good for you."

"Today, he told me he was easy," smirked Nico, though internally he knew Jason was right. Percy was good and untainted, intelligent and fun. Nico...Nico was an ex-con with a rap sheet, poor with nothing to offer except for himself. Nico knew he was good looking, but that was all he had going for him. Maybe before his five-year stunt in prison, he might have been able to offer something good to Percy, but now he's been embittered to the world. 

A quick and dirty fuck, he could still do that, but Percy deserved someone who would be permanent and successful. 

The older man deserved someone like those hot shot lawyers or a doctor. Not a bike messenger with a hacking problem. 

"Why haven't you tapped that yet?"

"’Cuz I have class?" Offered Nico, wincing slightly from the ointment Leo was putting around the gash. 

The mechanic mumbled an apology, but was in the process of putting a gauze pad over the injury and the wrapping the injury up.  

Jason snorted, rolling his eyes. "If you have class than I'm natural red head."

"There. Done," finished Leo standing up. "Be careful until that's healed. I gotta get back to the garage."

"Thanks Leo."

"Anything for family," responded the Hispanic over his shoulder as he strolled out of the shop and into the garage next door. 

"Grace! Move your ass!" Shouted Luke, holding up a slip of paper as he wrote down another address with his other hand, still on the phone. 

"Gotta go. See you on the streets." Jason grabbed his bike and left. 

Nico contemplated grabbing his food from the back room when he heard Luke calling his name. 

Standing up, he grabbed his bike, put his pipe back on his bag and rushed to the front to grab his next delivery. 

"Make it quick so you can rest that leg," warned Luke, pointing the phone at him as he leveled a steady gaze on the injury itself. “I don’t need to hear you bitchin’ about this later.”

* * *

"I can't believe I'm saying this," started Horus as he walked out of his office a week later. Carter and Percy looked up from Percy's iPad to stare at the lawyer, curious to see where this was going. "Jackson, I need your help."

Percy gaped, rubbing his arms with both hands. "Are you like possessed or something? God that sounded weird."

Carter laughed, taking the iPad from Percy. "Go help him."

Percy pouted just as Nico was walking up to them. The hacker paused at the sight, before coming up all the way to the desk. "Evenin'."

"Nico," pouted Percy, turning his cute puppy-dog eyes on him. "I'm being harassed."

Horus rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "If anything, you'd actually earn the right to all that free food you've been snacking on since day one. Trust me, if it weren't for your talents, I wouldn't be asking you of this."

Nico's eyes narrowed as he handed his delivery to Carter. "The hell you talking about?"

Carter, the first to pick up on the misinterpretation no thanks to Percy, quickly spoke up before any damage could be done. "Horus is covering a case that occurred between two marinas and since Percy studied Marine Biology, he could put that big brain of his to good use."

Percy crossed his arms over his chest. "You only like me for my brain."

"Yes," agreed Horus. "The rest of you needs improvement. Meet me in my office in five minutes." Horus turned around and went right back in his office. 

Carter smiled softly. Percy and Nico might be irritated by Horus' opinions, but Carter knew that had it been anyone else, Horus would've demanded they meet him in his office immediately. And yet, he gave Percy five minutes, knowing full well that Percy liked Nico. A lot. 

Carter wanted to get them together, and though not necessarily appropriate, demanded Horus help too. Which was why whenever they needed deliveries done, they always called Hermes, and specifically asked their dispatch to send Nico if possible. 

"You're working late," commented Carter, handing the signed clipboard back. 

Nico nodded. "Yeah, I gotta'n appointment comin' up dat I'll need ta take da day off fer so I signed up fer some late runs." Nico looked down at the iPad that was still on. "Sea World?"

Percy laughed, blushing. "We're planning a trip. Have you ever been?"

Nico nodded. "Wit mah parents and sisters back in da day."

"Aww," cooed Percy. "You must've been such a cutie as a kid!"

"Dammit!" Cursed Carter glaring at his computer screen. He cursed loud enough that it drew Horus out of his office. 

"What's going on?"

"My computer froze." Answered Carter. Sighing, he pushed back from his desk. "I'll go grab Cleo."

"No need," answered Horus. "Di Angelo you're good with computers."

Nico's eyebrow rose. "And how da fuck do ya know dat?"

Horus and Nico stared at each other, before Nico rolled his eyes. "Wateva. Roll ova."

Carter actually got out of his chair and offered it to the hacker. Nico nodded his thanks, putting the tire of his bike against Carter's desk as he sat down. His bag was on the ground on the other side of the desk. He started working on Carter's computer. 

Satisfied, Horus turned to Percy. "Would you hurry up already?"

Percy pouted but got up and joined Horus begrudgingly.

Carter laughed, taking Percy's seat beside Nico, watching the Hacker’s fingers fly across the keyboard and actually moving things on the screen. He could’ve sworn the thing was frozen. What the hell?

Horus' door shut. 

"So Nico...are you ever gonna ask my friend out?"

Nico paused for a second, just _one_ second, not expecting such a forward question coming from Carter. Which the secretary had to admit made sense. Being forward was Percy’s area.

"No."

"Why not?"

Nico looked up at Carter this time, as Carter stared back curiously. 

"Do you not like Percy? Because if that's the case, you should know you're a dick for flirting back with him."

Nico snorted, going back to the computer. "I have my reasons."

"Do you do like him?"

"Yes."

Carter grinned. "Are you seeing someone else?"

"No."

"Supernaturally inclined?"

"No."

"Then I don't see a problem here." Carter summed up. 

"I'm sure you don't. There. All fixed." On the screen was Sea World's website. "When's your trip?"

"In two weeks." 

Nico nodded, standing up and stretching as Percy walked back out, stopping when he saw all that deliciousness stretch and reveal part of the happy trail that disappeared under Nico's shorts. 

"Where you able to help Horus?" Asked Carter, snapping him out of his Nico induced trance. Nico brought his arms down and looked over at Percy as well. 

"Yup. I gave him a number to a friend of mine who deals with sea recovery." 

"Good. Thank you."

Percy waved him off and turned to Nico who was grabbing his bag, bike ride already in hand. "Leaving so soon, Nico?" he pouted.

"Yea. I’m bound ta have anotha delivery. See ya around, cutie." Nico waved over his shoulder as he strolled out. 

Percy blushed, for once not ogling Nico's backside. He instead turned to Carter. "He did not just say that."

"But he did."

Percy grinned. 

* * *

"Percy, can you take my car to the shop, she says. It'll take fifteen minutes tops, she says. No it won't rain, she says." Percy stared out the front window of Annabeth's car, watching the clear rainstorm pour down on the streets below as he waited for a tow truck. "Annie is a liar."

Lightning flashed across the sky, the thunder rolling through.

“Such a big fucking liar.”

He and Annabeth were working together on a collaborative project outside their normal jobs. She was an architect, and together they were in the process of designing a proper home for a new water exhibit at the local zoo. Annabeth was busy finalizing the blue prints for their meeting with the sponsors, zoo personnel, and contractors for tomorrow. Percy had already done as much as he could, so that left him with free time to take her car to the shop. 

But of course, her beloved car gave up half way there right when the rain started. 

He's been waiting ten minutes for the tow truck already. He's been keeping himself entertained with a cat game he downloaded on his phone and watching the world outside his warm dry location. The rain hitting the car was a little irritating at first, since he trusted Annabeth's, 'it won't rain' before leaving. Now it was just a constant background noise that drowned out any other outside noise.  

A few cars would drive by, but no one was outside if they could help it. 

A bike messenger drove by. 

Percy's heart suddenly shot up, before calming down when he realized it wasn't Nico. Even though it was raining, Percy wasn't surprised that messengers were still out on the street. After all, deliveries had to be done regardless of the weather. 

Percy hoped Nico didn't catch a cold in this weather. 

Two headlights stopped behind Percy, almost blinding him at their intensity. 

"Jesus!" He cursed looking away and rubbing his eyes to get the spots to go away. 

A knock on his window surprised him. He jumped, spinning around. 

He sighed in relief when he saw it was a mechanic. He was saved!

* * *

Nico was walking back in to Hermes as lightning flashed followed by a roll of thunder. He was drenched from head to toe, his clothes sticking to him like a second later of skin. 

He hung his helmet on his handlebars, putting his bike to the side as he accepted the towel handed to him by Piper, one of the few female runners Hermes had. 

"Thanks, Pipes." The red head grinned, nodding. 

"No problem. You need a hair tie too?"

Nico's hair usually just sat free, with his bangs pushed out of his face, and held down by his helmet. But now that it was wet, it just hung messily and dropped everywhere. Piper always had hair ties on hand as her second job was as a hair stylist a few blocks over. 

"Please."

She handed him a bright green one. 

He tied his hair up in a quick messy bun and proceeded with drying his wet limbs. 

"Jason still out?"

Piper nodded as they made their way to the back of the shop to get closer to the crappy heating system. "We should really get Leo to fix this heater again."

"Where is he anyways?"

"Working. There was an accident a few blocks over and the cars were brought here."

Nico nodded, but couldn't help but notice that Piper was staring at him. Putting the towel on the counter beside him, he shrugged off his bag, and peeled his shirt off. 

"Alright, what?" he questioned her, pointedly raising his eyebrow.

"Why won't you ask that cutie from the law firm out?" She asked without hesitation, grabbing his wet shirt to hang up with other's who fashioned some rope as a drying line. "And no bullshit, Nico."

"Why is everyone so adamant about dis?"

"Because you deserve happiness." She came back over as he put the towel around his neck. 

"Mah happiness shouldn't come from ruinin' someone else's life."

"Nico," she scolded, not liking where this was going. As a hair stylist, Piper knows that many people have many issues and that they all need to talk about it. Which is why she was always digging her nose into her friend's business whether they liked it or not. Someone had to look out for them. "You won't-

"How can ya be so sure?" He asked quietly. "I have baggage Piper, you _know_ that." 

"But isn't it the cutie's decision if he wants to help you carry it?"

"No."

Piper knew the end of a conversation when she heard one, but they both knew she would bring it up again. 

The side door to the mechanic shop opened, letting in Jason. 

"Fuck, I hate this kinda weather," complained the blonde, pushing his wet hair back. Piper handed him a hair tie as well. "Thanks Pipes! Man, the weather was coming down so hard, I didn't even bother coming all the way to Hermes and slipped as soon as I could into the garage."

The door behind him was still open as Beckendorf walked in with a glare. "And you know how I hate that Grace."

"Oh come on man! It's pissing hippos and elephants out there," argued Jason, taking Nico's towel and drying off. 

"Hey guys," greeted Leo peeking his head in as well. “Our waiting room is full. You think I can park some guests in here while we finish up their cars?"

Beckendorf grunted. "I was about to ask Luke, Leo. Like we're supposed to."

The three runners and one mechanic shook their heads. Nico hiked his thumb over to the front desk where instead of the familiar face of Luke would usually be, sat the pissed off face of one Octavian Simmons. 

Beckendorf made a noise of understanding turning back into the shop. "Nevermind. Leo send them over."

"Sir yes sir!" Saluted Leo with a grin before disappearing. 

Piper went off to tell the other runners they were having guests. No need to tell Octavian. He'll figure it out when it's too late to deny their guests. 

Nico and Jason were off to the side, enjoying a cup of average coffee In hopes of warming up. 

Leo popped back in the doorway grinning. "There's just five of them." 

He waved them in. 

"What's going on?" Demanded Octavian, looking up from the computer. 

"Thanks Octavian!" Grinned Leo, waving. 

"Oi! You little-

The phone rang cutting Octavian off. 

Leo winked, as the last few customers walked in. "Someone will get them as usual." Nico and Jason nodded. 

"Nico?"

Dark eyes filled with boredom looked back, but then widened. "Percy? Uh- hi. Hey."

Percy grinned. "Wow. Had I known you guys were shirtless here, I wouldn't wait until you came to the office. Talk about fan service. Is there a touching portion?"

Jason coughed on his coffee, spilling some coffee out. 

"Disgusting Grace," shouted Octavian. "And get dressed. You got another job!"

Nico waved goodbye as the blonde grumbled, grabbing his damp shirt and left. 

"So this shirtless thing, an every day thing or just because it's raining thing?" 

Nico looked down at Percy who was now next to him, blatantly staring at his naked chest. "See somethin' ya like?"

"Yes," agreed Percy nodding. "Yes, I do. And I wanna touch. Can I touch? Please let me touch."

Nico grinned. 

"And this tattoo. I hate you for your sex god appeal. And by hate," Percy's eyes hooded over, "I mean really, really like."

"Ya really know how ta get me in ya pants, don't ya?"

Percy grinned, stepping closer. "Is it working?"

"Di Angelo! Stop flirting and get in the streets!"

Percy pouted, looking at Octavian. "You couldn't wait a few moments?"

"No. He's on the clock."

Percy huffed, turning back to Nico who was grabbing his shirt with a grimace. "I guess this is goodbye until next time?"

Nico nodded, grabbing his bag. 

Percy nodded before grinning mischievously. "Good. See you!" 

Nico waved, frowning as he was heading to Octavian to grab the address. _What was that smile just now?_

Nico tensed when he felt two hands suddenly touching his back, right over his tattoo. 

"So fucking sexy," whispered Percy leaning up to whisper in Nico's ear. Then he felt nimble fingers pinching his ass and then nothing. 

"He's rather...bold," noted Octavian, handing the address over looking back at Nico’s satisfied cutie. "How are you not fucking yet?"

"Why is everyone so damn interested in mah sex life lately?"

Octavian waved him off, clearly ignoring the question. Nico grumbled as he grabbed his bike and was back in rain. 

* * *

Percy grinned as he and Carter took a seat in the splash zone to see Shamu and his friends. 

"You're worse than a child right now," noted Carter, pointedly looking at Percy's hand that was grabbing on to Carter's arm and shaking it. 

"Can you blame me! This place is amazing!" Grinned Percy. "Orcinus orcas are the most beautiful whales. You like pandas right?" Carter pointedly looked at his shirt where there was a cartoon panda, and raised an eyebrow in response. "Right. Well. They're like sea pandas with great childcare."

"Is this how you teach interns?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Percy stretched in his seat to see if he can see the whales in the back pools. "How much longer until they start?"

"Calm your shit. It'll start soon." Carter couldn't help getting excited with Carter as the show started. It was joyful watching the show and seeing human and whale interact with each other. When they brought a child up to lead a part of the show, Percy pouted. He wanted to be up there. Which was why Carter was being dragged to the front of the stage so Percy could talk to the performers. 

"Excuse me?" Percy smiled politely to the blonde trainer. "Would it be possible to meet the whales?"

"Oh! Um. I'm sorry," she apologized with a sympathetic smile. Beside her, another blonde trainer, but male, turned. 

"Whoa. Hold on a second, Molly. This is Dr. Perseus Jackson. He's doing leading research on the origins of sea life. I'm pretty sure we can bring him and his friend backstage?"

And naturally, fifteen minutes later, Percy was able to talk his way into a wet suit and was in the water with the orca. 

"Seriously Percy?" Asked Carter on the side. He has his feet in the water, but that's as far as he was getting in. 

"You're welcome to join," grinned Percy rubbing the mammal's sides, intrigued. 

"I'm not getting in any further in the water with a fish named 'Killer Whale' swimming around it."

"Mammal," corrected Percy. "I think this Orca has cancer."

"What?" Frowned Carter as Percy held his hand over the woe’s head. 

"Should I get a trainer?"

"Yeah," mumbled Carter, looking in the whales eyes. "It's alright big guy. It's gonna be okay."

Later that day, Carter and Percy were in their hotel room, curled up in Carter's bed eating ice cream while watching bad TV. After discovering the cancer, Percy worked with the trainers and vets at Sea World on a plan to beat the cancer. Carter may not have been a scientist or Doctor, but he was a friend. And he was there whenever Percy looked up with that sad puppy expression, looking confused and hurt. His best friend looked ridiculous trying to cuddle a whale, but at the end of the day, Carter brought Percy back to their hotel room, ordered ice cream through room service, and cuddled his oldest friend in front of the TV. 

On the screen was a beautiful woman, but dressed in commoner clothes acting ditzy. It was really bad TV. 

"I hate cancer."

"Me too."

Carter's phone rang, but he didn't move away. 

"You should get that."

"It's just Horus."

Percy perked up. "Oh? Then you should _really_ get that."

"Percy."

Percy shook his head, reaching for it on the side table but it stopped ringing. 

Carter grinned. "So, any closer in hooking up with Nico?"

Percy pouted. "We got interrupted at the shop."

"You mentioned that." Carter stole a scoop of Percy's strawberry ice cream. "You really groped him? Wait why am I asking? Of course _you_ did."

"Damn straight. He is gorgeous. And that tattoo we always see glimpses of? It covers his complete shoulder, going all the way to his lower back. It's one of those black Celtic design tats." 

"Wipe your drool, Perce."

Percy laughed, stealing some of Carter's vanilla ice cream instead. "Are you telling me that you wouldn't grope Horus if you were to find out he had a tattoo?"

"Oh he does- I-I mean...dammit." He cursed when he saw Percy’s face light up. 

"Details!"

Blushing, Carter ducked his head and covered his mouth with his spoon. "I may have...peeked into his office while he was changing his shirts due to a coffee stain."

"You little voyeur!" Grinned Percy. "What kind of tat does the uppity lawyer have?"

Carter bit his lip, but couldn't help giggling with Percy. "The kind you wanna _grope_."

* * *

“I gotta go.”

"I recognize that voice," mumbled Percy looking up from the sandwich he was making in the break room of Godson&Godson. He had snuck in again, the guards downstairs were told not to let him through, but he was sneaky. Or Carter told them he could come through regardless of what Horus decrees. Either way, he made it to the break room to get food spent on Horus' dime when he heard the one voice that could literally make him lose his clothes in the blink of an eye. 

Abandoning his sandwich, Percy went to the doorway and looked down the hallway. 

At the other end was one of the associates that worked a few floors lower, a woman Percy has run into a few times that resulted into him wanting to commit bodily harm to the lawyer. Carter kept urging him to be the better person, take the high road and all that. However, Percy was pretty sure Carter already spoke to Horus about defending him in court if the situation were ever to…explode. After all, Horus was the best defense attorney in the state. 

In any case, the associate was Drew Tanaka. 

And she was flirting with _his_ Nico. She was laughing and twirling a strand of hair on her finger. A hand was on Nico's forearm, the side that held the bike tire over the biker’s shoulder, and- was she _caressing_ it? 

"Oh hell no." Percy left his sandwich and made his way down the hallway. Nico's back was mostly to him so the messenger didn't see him, and Drew couldn't see over Nico’s shoulder since she was still a bit short even in her designer heels. Percy ‘yelped’ as he stumbled into Nico, breaking that witch's grip and _bonus_ he's pressed up against Nico. 

"Oh, sorry!"

Nico chuckled, that sexy chuckle!, grabbing Percy's upper arms to steady him. "You alri- Percy!"

"Nico?" He questioned innocently like a fucking champ. He looked between Nico and Drew, putting on an apologetic face. "Sorry for interrupting. I guess I'm still recovering from too much sun exposure."

"Dat's right. Ya went to Sea World recently. All dat fun in da sun."

Percy laughed, nodding. He also felt very smug right now. Drew may have thought she was flirting expertly with Nico, but she's got nothing on Percy. Percy has kept one hand on Nico's chest from the earlier stumble, not yet having removed it. He actually wanted to cope a feel at the moment, and he just might. But what was really of note here was that Nico was _still_ holding _him_. Suck it Drew. 

Percy: 1, Drew: 0

"So Nico. Were you already leaving?"

"Yeah, but uh-" Nico turned to Drew with a frown. "What was ya name again?"

Drew's fake smile turned into a glare as she huffed and stalked off. 

Percy: 2, Drew: Still 0

"Da hell is her problem?"

Percy shrugged and took the chance to grope Nico's chest. Nico tensed, but didn't push Percy off. 

"Miss me?"

Nico looked down at Percy's mischievous grin, chuckling. 

"I did notice a distinct lack of groping since we last saw each otha," drawled Nico. "Well until today dat is."

Percy gasped. "Nico, if you have any other suitors this won't do! You're _mine_ to grope! We have a contract!"

"Do we now?" 

"Yes," pouted Percy. "Now. To make it up to me, you can walk me to Carter's desk."

Laughing, Nico pulled back and did a silly bow with his free hand pointing in the opposite direction that Drew stormed off. "Lead da way."

Percy sniffed snootily as he stepped forward. He only took the one step before gently grabbing Nico's hand and tugging him to walk alongside him. 

Nico smiled and got in step with him. "How was ya trip?"

"It was great! For the most part. One of the whales has cancer. Found out while we were there." Percy could already see Carter behind his desk the closer they got to the partner offices. Why the hell was the breakroom so close to Carter’s desk? "We went to Sea World, a few Disney parks, and the beach.” Percy’s eyes widened, as a smile grew on his lips. “I actually got you something!"

Percy ran behind Carter's desk and grabbed his backpack he kept hidden underneath. 

"Did you forget something Nico?" Asked Carter absently, as he checked his email. 

"He's with me. I want to give him his souvenir!" Answered Percy, digging in his bag. 

"Any hints?" Asked Nico, leaning against the desk. 

Carter spared Nico a wink and went back to answering his emails. 

"Ah-ha!" Cheered Percy, pulling a small parcel out of his bag. He grinned and handed it over to Nico. "I hope you like it. As soon as I saw it, I thought of you."

Nico's eyebrows went up. He put his bike's tire down and grabbed the parcel with both hands. It was light and small, wrapped up in black parchment paper. Nico internally grinned. Percy knew him quite well, even though he's never offered any personal information. Not that he wanted to, originally. When he first saw Percy, he recognized a fine piece of ass right away. 

And he would've sexed the cutie up on day one, but before he even spoke to Percy, he saw something that made him realize just how good Percy was. Percy didn't know this, but Nico first saw him when he and Carter were walking down Chinatown, Percy with some bags in one hand and the other holding a blue lollipop as he spoke to Carter. Carter was laughing and rolling his eyes. Nico would've taken the opportunity to speak to the secretary, since he already knew Carter by then so he could meet Percy and maybe chat a number out of him, but then it happened. 

Some jerks were pushing around a little girl who looked like she was an orphan. Ragged clothes, dirty hair, a stuffed toy she refused to let go as she's pushed around but keeping a brave face. Nico could tell she wanted to cry, but first rule of living on the streets. Don’t show anyone they can get to you.

Percy shouted out, "Hey you little shits! Leave her alone!" as he chased after them. Carter was right behind him, also shouting at the group of boys. Nico silently watched from the seat of his bike as Percy protected the little girl, getting her to smile and buying her a meal. After that, Nico decided he didn't want to ruin that, ruin Percy and all his good-ness. 

Nico was bad news. He had been in prison for hacking into US military files and banks, charged with cyber crime, cyber terrorism, and cyber theft. He's never killed anyone, but as he was in a federal prison with murderers and rapists, he had to learn to protect himself. 

He's made men bleed multiple times over the course of his imprisonment, but he never took it too far. He _never_ killed. Nico made a name for himself in lock-up. The Ghost King may have been a devious hacker online, but he had what it took to defend his title too. His father made sure of it. Hades spared no expense making sure Nico had everything he wanted before Nico turned out to be a bitter disappointment to the family.

Nico blinked, clearing his mind before his thoughts could turn darker. He looked at the gift in his hand that he had unwrapped automatically while his mind was off in la-la land. 

The souvenir was a shell in the shape of a...skull? The shell was attached to a black cord, that was quite long. Nico was sure it would rest mid chest.

Percy shifted, catching his attention. "Well? You...you like it?"

He did. He really, _really_ did. 

"That's a bit morbid, don't you think Jackson?" Suddenly asked Horus, standing next to Nico and looking at the thing. 

Percy blushed, looking away in shame. "Uh, I guess you're right. Sorry Ni-

"No fucking way are ya taking dis back. I want it." Nico dropped the paper on the desk as he put on the necklace, it easily slipping over his head and resting where he thought it would. 

Percy grinned, and Nico felt pretty damn proud of himself for putting that smile on the other man. He really liked seeing Percy's smiles. Sure he fantasizes what it would look like in ecstasy and- stop. Best to change _that_ thought process before he ends up doing something he'll regret. Like pulling the cutie over the desk so he could finally kiss those teasing lips and learn at a personal level the noises he could pull from the researcher. 

"As an apology for making Jackson feel weird," spoke Horus, looking at Nico, Carter rolling his eyes and commenting how it was Horus' fault actually, "how about you guys go get lunch together."

"I mean, I wouldn't mind eating off of Nico," purred Percy, wiggling his eyes brows obnoxiously and leaning forward, staring heatedly in Nico’s eyes. 

Nico chuckled, shaking his head. "How about off of a plate?"

Percy froze. 

Carter froze. 

Nico froze. 

Shit. Did he just- he saw the shocked expressions on Carter and Percy’s faces. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Horus nodded, not the least bit phased. "Good. Take this nuisance out of here." The lawyer turned to Carter and pointed to his office before walking in. 

"Ugh. And I have work. You two have fun on your _date_." Carter winked and left to go into Horus' office. 

And now it was Percy and Nico staring at each other, unsure of what to do. 

"Well..."

"Yeah..."

Nico sighed, closing his eyes, mad that he's opening himself up to this, but also there's a part of him that was so fucking glad that this was happening. "What do ya wanna do?"

"Well I _want_ to climb you like a tree and make all your wildest dreams come true," responded Percy without missing a beat. "But...there's a taco vendor a few blocks over?"

Nico looked at the shitty watch Leo made for him using the scraps of people's broken watches. It was such a weird looking watch, but Nico cherished it as much as his bike. It was from family. 

"Tacos? I can do tacos."

"Then...tacos."

 

 

 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I decided to turn this into 3 parts. I hope I'll be able to post the third part next weekend, but these next couple of weeks I'm very busy. Ugh. End of semester is such a pain!
> 
> Anyways, enough about me. Enjoy Part 2!

Despite their awkward- _well there's no better way of saying it_ \- awkwardness at the beginning from the sudden change in Nico's typical responses to Percy's flirting, the taco date was nice. 

 _Really, really nice_. 

Percy was able to get more information out of Nico than either of them expected. 

Nico was from Venice, Italy, but when he was twelve his family moved to the states. He did have siblings, none that lived in New York. He no longer spoke to them, or his parents. Nico has worked as a runner for the last year and a half. The Italian wasn't too forthcoming with his history, and Percy didn't pry.

Even though he _really, really, really, reallllyyyyy_ wanted to know. 

Despite putting his curiosity on the back burner for once (wouldn't make much of a great scientist if he didn't have curiosity), he told Nico about himself, starting off with "single, abled, and all yours". Nico's cock twitched so hard at the suggestion that Percy caught the movement. When the scientist looked back up at Nico's neutral face, he waggled his eyebrows with a, "I know you want me Di Angelo. It's just a matter of when". 

Nico knew Percy was right. He wanted Percy like he needed air. Unfortunately Nico was still of the opinion that he wasn't any good for Percy. 

They were able to finish their tacos, Nico paid for both even if it took money from his money fund for the next day, and started walking back to Carter's office when Nico asked why Percy was always at Carter's office. After all, Percy was clearly not hired, nor wanted there according to Horus' reactions. 

"I'm on sabbatical right now, doing research. Well...a lot of my research I do at night, which means my days are free. I'm a professor at NYU."

"Seriously?"

Percy nodded. "I know I'm young, but marine biology...it's like a birthright or something. It just comes to me so easily."

"Dats impressive," complimented Nico, even going to so far as to add a small smile. "I studied computer programming."

"Oh that's so useful!" Percy grinned. 

Nico shrugged. "I don't know. Luke and Octavian keep usin' me ta fix their shitty computer, when really they just need a new one."

"Why won't they get a new one?"

"Because they're cheap assholes." Nico stopped in front of Godson&Godson. 

"Aww, I don't want our lunch date to end," complained Percy pouting, and stepping closer to Nico.

Nico grinned, handing Percy his bag back. "We'll see each other again Percy."

"Still doesn't mean I want to stop seeing you _now_. But you have work and I don't wanna keep you." Percy pushed their chests together, lips about three inches apart as he accepted his bag. A second later, he stole a kiss from the surprised Nico. 

Percy pulled back with a wink. 

Nico chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I really shoulda expected dat."

"Yup. Bye Nico," grinned Percy entering the building with a cheeky smile. 

Nico climbed back on to his bike, shaking his head. "Don't know where dis is goin', but if dis keeps up. I won't be able ta stop."

He snapped his helmet on and took off. 

* * *

It was two days later at nine in the evening, Nico was leaving work with Jason and Piper. They each had their bikes at their sides as they were finishing up their conversations before going their separate ways. 

"I just hope I never have to deliver to that hair salon again. That woman was terrifying," shuddered Jason, rubbing his arms up and down. He had his helmet sitting on his head already, but not secured. The straps were laying against his cheeks. Like Nico he was dressed in cargo shorts, but Jason's were beige while Nico's went with his always present black. Jason also preferred his shirts to be colorful. That day he wore a light blue T-shirt with white writing printed on the front. It only said "FLY". 

Piper laughed, waggling her eyebrows. "She only pinched your ass and suggested that she may need help showering today." Piper wore black shorts that showed off a lot of her long, shapely legs. Her top was a dark red tank top with orange accents. She held her helmet in her hands as she leaned back against her own bike. "Don't be such a wimp."

"That was _harassment_ , pure and simple. And any way, you work at _that_  hair salon, you probably put that woman up to it!" Jason's eyes narrowed while Nico chuckled. 

"It's not harassment if ya enjoyed it Jase," suggested the hacker. 

"Whatever Jersey boy."

Piper slapped Jason's forearm to get his attention. "I did not put Marie up to it. But you know what? You should take the time to accept that at least she's not as talented in flirting as that cutie Nico's been delaying on fucking."

Jason grinned, nodding. "That does make me feel better." Jason also turned to look at Nico now. "You gonna tell us about this date of yours, or what?"

"...shit. Someone saw us?" Nico didn't even bother denying it. And while he hadn't cared two days ago during their date, now he wished he had taken a bit more discretion. Bike messengers knew to keep their eyes open, not only to keep themselves and their teammates safe, but other messengers. Unfortunately, that also meant keep secrets is a little harder. 

"Yup. So let's hear it!"

Nico stared at his two friends, both with large grins on their faces, leaning in close as if it'll help them hear better. And it probably would. New York was a constant mash of noise. 

"There's no-

"Don't try to play it off hacker-boy," scolded Piper, pulling out her phone and showing him a picture of Percy stealing that kiss at the end on her cracked screen and fuzzy pixelation. It was an older phone, still needing to be flipped open to be used. "I got proof."

"Okay. We kissed. So what?"

"Are you being serious?" She asked gaping for a few seconds. "Nico, you haven't made a single move on the guy in the last four months. Hell, you haven't even had sex in the last four months and have to be suffering from blue balls." Both men winced at Piper's description. "What suddenly changed?"

Nico sighed, weighing the option of telling his friends what happened. He could trust them, nothing they told each other would end up in the gossip line, finding their way to any of his rivals or enemies. 

But he also wanted to keep it to himself. He wasn't ready to admit this reason. Not yet. 

On the other hand his friends do worry about him. He's seen it, he's heard them. Hell, everyone's been digging around in his sex life lately that even the old lady who owns the Asian market by his place asked him about it a few days ago. He doesn't owe anyone anything, but his friends _are_ family. And his father told him that family sticks together no matter what. 

Deciding to tell them, it was ruined by Jason leaning in asking, "You don't even want to _spank_ that ass for all of his cheeky comments?"

Piper saw Nico tense, meaning he was closing up. "Dammit Jason," she cursed. "You couldn't keep your mouth shut a little bit longer?"

"No," answered Leo's voice as he joined them outside their respective stores. 

"I thought ya left already?" Asked Nico, nodding in greeting as Leo accepted a hug from Piper. 

"Came back. Nyssa left something and asked me to fetch it," he shrugged. He tapped fists with Jason. "But Nic, I heard that you had a date?"

"And that's my cue to leave," responded Nico, climbing on his bike. 

"No way!" Explained Piper, grabbing his arm before he could roll away. "Nico you were fucking happy on that date! This guy is good for you. If you can't tell us what caused the date, just make sure it happens again. Okay?"

Nico stared at Piper's earnest expression. It's been almost two years since he was out, but he was still used to protecting himself from everyone and everything around him. And his friends knew that. He has leftover habits from prison. Like being hunched over his food, or getting twitchy when someone is at his back. Nico used to talk his way out of trouble, but being a wise ass in prison is one of the quickest ways to getting a beating. And Nico was no one's punching bag. He sure as hell fought back. 

Despite his habits and inclinations, there were times when he still remembered being carefree and wanting to share a part of his day with friends. And Piper was really good at getting him to remember that unlike any of their friends. 

"He got me a necklace," answered Nico. "It's a cheesy necklace, a sea shell in da shape of a skull. It was probably pretty cheap, but it was da thought behind da present. We only see each otha on delivery days, fer like five minutes, tops. And he's always flirtin'. Always. But da necklace? That's more dan flirtin'. Dat was somethin' real."

The four of them were quiet as they thought over his words. Nico was the one most in thought even though he's been thinking it over for the last two days. 

"When's the next date?" Asked Piper gently.

"No clue."

Leo sighed as Jason rolled his eyes.  "Typical."

Nico grinned, snapping his helmet closed. "You'll get over it. Now I'm leaving. Gotta get across town after all."

"Bye Nico," chimed the three of them as he took off into the night.

Most of the way home was fine. It was well lit and barely any pedestrians. There were still cars and taxis roaming the streets, but at a much calmer and less congested manner. 

It was a quiet evening in New York. 

The closer Nico got to his part of town, the more people he sees on the street. At night, the underground life comes out to shine on his side of town. He's passed two gangs who looked to be...settling their differences in a dark alley, a few prostitutes, and a very noticeable undercover cop. He must be new. Nico didn't remember ever seeing him before.

Nico steered clear of all of them. He still had a few months on his probationary period. He did not need to be thrown back in jail because he was making connections to gang ties or thought to be a pimp. Or obstructing a police investigation, or some bullshit like that.

Besides fixing friends' computers, and that one time, Carter's, he hasn't been able to really handle a computer like he used to before prison. Any activity the feds catch online that they can tie back to him, means bye-bye freedom and hello prison. It was in his best interest to stay criminal free..for now.

"Stop it!"

"Quiet bitch!"

Nico slammed on his brakes, his bike almost slipping out from under him as he came to a stop. He recognized that voice. 

He rolled back a few feet to look into the alley he just passed and looked inside. It was mostly filled with trash, suspicious stains, nasty smells, and shadows hiding more shadows. It was a typical New York alleyway found in the slums. 

But _this_ particular alleyway had a shadow that was obscuring a familiar lanky man leaning over someone smaller. 

“P-Please let me go,” whimpered the scared voice of a little girl.

“Mm, I don’t think so.”

“Betta rethink dat,” drawled Nico, pulling his pipe from his bag. “Let her go, and I won’t beat’cho ass.”

“Piss off Di Angelo. The little slut is mine.” The familiar man stepped into the light that reflected off of his bald head, Nico finally recognized who the person was. It was his next-door neighbor. Nico knew he was a douchebag, always complaining that Nico makes too much noise during the day, which was impossible since Nico was never at his apartment during the day to begin with. Nico knew someone kept breaking into his apartment while he was out. He didn't do anything about it, as whoever it was, left part of the rent on the counter at the end of the month. He would be a fucking idiot to boot out his second source of outcome, especially for the shitty apartment he has. 

It consisted of three rooms: living room/kitchenette, bathroom, and bedroom. That’s it. The furniture was crap. The maintenance was crap. But it gave him a roof over his head at night (and during the day for his mystery roommate). Nico kept all of his personal and important things in a safe that was being paid from an untraceable account that the government never seized. He couldn’t touch it though.

Not until after he was off of probation. 

And that wasn’t for another few months. He just had to grin and bear with it.

But in the mean time, until he can live the life he wants to again, he’ll just have to deal with his lot in life. And that lot in life right now was dealing with his fuck-tard of a neighbor who thought it was fun to prey on young children.

“I think ya have me confused wit someone who gives two shits about what ya have ta say, Ugliano.” Nico started pushing his bike in the alleyway (no way he’d leave it unprotected in this shiftiest of an area, dragging the pipe on the floor. “Let. Her. Go.”

Gabe Ugliano was a disgusting human being, inside and out. Fat, bald, and always smelling like tobacco as he lumbered around in his ugly shirts. He wore gaudy gold chains, as if a proof of his nonexistent wealth. Nico has caught him passed out drunk in the entrance way to their apartment building many times. He never cared enough to make sure the bastard made it home. He was really hoping the guy would die. 

Nico also knows Ugliano did time in the joint, and he was treated like the bastard he was. Rapists were on the bottom of the hierarchy in prison, but not the very bottom. Children rapists? The bottom-feeders. 

_Pun very much intended._

Ugliano grunted, shoving the girl away from him and toward Nico. “I didn’t want her anyways.”

“Sure ya didn’t.” Nico looked at her for a second to make sure she was okay, she quickly ducked behind Nico, where he felt her grabbing the back of his shirt. “I find out ya preying on otha kids, dis pipe will be da least of ya problems. Capisce?”

“You don’t scare me Di Angelo!”

Nico ignored his neighbor, and left the alleyway with his new attachment. He walked slowly, putting the pipe away when he saw how she looked at it fearfully, but wouldn’t let him go.

He would’ve made it to his apartment by now, had he gone on his normal pace. He was glad he went slowly though. The little one was more relaxed, walking between him and his bike without tripping. Nico noticed it as a defensive tactic. Keeping herself surround on all sides.

“Where are we going Mr. Angel?”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “Angel?”

“Well yeah. That’s what G-G-Gabe called you, right? Angel? And you rescued me, so you have to be an Angel!” Her large coffee-brown eyes staring up at him, twinkling with trust. How the hell did this little girl live on the streets, have street smarts, and yet…be so trusting of him? Not that he had any intention of hurting her, but Jesus Christ! She was attached to him way too quickly!

“Christ Kid. I’m no angel.”

“Of course you’re not,” she agreed slowly, as if humoring him but knew better. He snorted, rolling his eyes. “I’m Ella!”

“Nico.”

Ella nodded, cuddling the toy in her hands closer. He hadn’t seen it earlier. “So where are we going?”

“My apartment. You can take a bath, get a snack, and sleep on the couch.”

Ella gasped, looking up with that star-gazed look again. “Really? Thanks, Angel!”

“Nico,” he grunted, picking up his bike to carry on his shoulder upstairs. Ella held her toy tighter, as well as reaffirming her grip on his shirt. He didn’t say anything and they silently entered the building. He sure as hell hadn’t expected to take in a street orphan, and he wasn’t sure what he was going to do with her. The exhaustion in his limbs told him it was something to worry about in the morning. 

So when they got upstairs, locked safely in his apartment, he rested his bike against the wall, told Ella to go take a bath while he prepared them some food with his meager rations. He gave her one of his smaller shirts to use as a sleep shirt. They ate sandwiches. Ella couldn’t eat it all as she wasn’t used to eating so much. When she started to cry, not wanting to be rude by wasting food, he told her not to worry about it and ate whatever she left over (half of the sandwich). He gave her his spare blanket he used when it was winter and the heater didn’t work in the apartment. She was curled up on his couch as he went to go take his shower. By the time he dragged himself into bed, he had six hours until he had to leave for work again, and fell into bed. His eyes were closing as he felt a small body wiggle in to bed with him, tucked against his back.

That’s right.

He needs to figure out what he’s gonna do with the kid now.

_Shit._

He tried opening his eyes, but his sleep exhausted mind wouldn't allow him.

Tomorrow.

Definitely a tomorrow concern then.

* * *

Percy grinned. “Horus.”

Horus frowned. “Jackson.”

“Carter is still single.”

A sigh.

“And what does that have to do with me?”

“You tell me,” hummed Percy as the elevator reached their floor. Carter looked up from his screen with that sweet smile of his when he heard the arrival ding from the elevator. Horus stared at the bad of Percy's head for a few moments, before sighing. Why the hell did this nuisance have to be the best friend of _his_ personal secretary?

“Everything okay, Horus?” asked Carter in concern, getting up from his seat as Percy made himself comfortable.

“Fine,” said Horus harshly. At Carter’s flinch, Horus apologized and repeated his statement softer. “Fine. I’m..fine.”

Carter nodded, but Horus could still tell he was unsure. “Well okay. I’ll let you get settled in before I bring you your schedule.”

To further show his apology, Horus smiled as he said, “Thank you Carter.” He then walked in to his office, ignoring his nuisance. He wasn’t expecting to suddenly hear Percy and Carter over the intercom.

“ _He’s always grumpy, Car’. I don’t know why you’re so worried this time all of a sudden.”_

_“Well he did apologize, I suppose.”_

_“See. And he rarely does that. He has to be fine.”_

_“No, he doesn’t_ **have** _to be. Why can’t I just worry about him without you giving me the third degree?”_

_“Because I’ve been so focused on me and Nico, that I have failed at my job as_ **your** _best friend.”_

_“Percy, you’re here every day. I’ve seen you more these last four months than I have in one year altogether.”_

_“I’m talking about making sure you don’t end up as some creepy old cat lady who gets off at seeing the half-naked men that run around on TV and all the neighborhood kids end up making fun of.”_

_“…Should I be concerned at how specific that was?”_

_“Carter. You need love.”_

_“Oh god, not this again.”_

_“We all need love! Okay? It’s important. As the human species we all crave something in life. Someone. You need someone to hold you in their strong arms when you wake up every morning, ready to kiss your adorable face and not giving two shits about morning breath. You need someone to tell you ‘I love you’ every morning, noon, and night. You need someone to take care of. You-_

_“If you say ‘You need someone to fuck your brains out’, I am hitting you.”_

_“But you_ **do**! _Carter you need to have a spicy, sweaty round of sex. You need to be sexed up so bad you can’t tell the difference between up and down.”_

_“Well, too bad I’m single.”_

_“Funny you should mention that.”_

_“…_ **what** _did you do?”_

Horus stared at his intercom in relative shock. He couldn’t hear any more of their conversation, but he knew it was Jackson’s fault that he heard any of it to begin with.

He leaned back in his chair, deep in thought. He didn’t do anything else for a few minutes, and it was Carter entering his office to tell him about his schedule that snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Horus?”

“Yes?”

“You sure you’re okay?” asked Carter leaning over the desk, putting one hand on the desktop for balance, as Carter touched Horus' forehead with his other hand.

Horus stared at Carter as the secretary took his temperature, looking very concerned. 

“You don’t feel like you have a fever,” mumbled Carter.

“That’s good,” agreed Horus, reaching up and grabbing Carter’s hand gently. Carter smiled. Horus made a decision right then and there. “Dinner.”

Carter's eyes widened. “W-What?” 

“Have dinner with me. Tonight.”

“ _You have got to be shitting me.”_

Carter jumped at Percy’s voice coming over the intercom. “Percy!”

Horus watched, as Carter blushed, stomping out of the office to yell at his best friend about listening in on private conversations. A minute later, Carter came back in, flushed. “I forgot to tell you your schedule. You have a partners meeting at ten until noon. Your mother has asked that you join her for lunch again. If you don’t, she has your uncle on speed dial… _still_. After that, your marina case trial starts at two. Lastly-

“I thought I didn’t have anything after the trial?”

Carter smiled as he bit his bottom lip. “You have dinner with me at seven. Don’t be late.” Carter spun around and left Horus’ office, closing his door behind him.

Horus grinned.

“You can stop listening in Jackson.”

_“Percy!”_

* * *

Leo opened the door between the repair shop and the courier services, peeking to see who was all inside. The shop was completely empty except for Luke and Octavian who were flirting with each other at the front desk. Octavian was in Luke’s lap, flushed from Luke whispering into his ear.

Perfect.

“Hey,” he greeted, walking in with a package. Octavian looked up, glaring at Leo for ruining the moment. Luke looked over his shoulder and grinned.

“Hey Leo. What’s up?”

“I’m sure you both have noticed how our favorite hacker has been-

“More of an asshole than usual?” answered Octavian. “Yes. We’ve noticed. What's your point?”

Leo nodded, putting his package on the desk. “Well I have a delivery that will fix that.”

Luke grabbed the package and looked at the address. “Oh. This’ll work.”

Grinning, Leo nodded. “Thanks guys!” He went back to the shop, trusting Luke.

Octavian snatched the package from Luke’s hand and looked it over himself. “Wait. Are you telling me that Di Angelo has been bitching this whole time because of _Percy?_ ”

“You know the cutie?” asked Luke in surprise. 

“Yes. His mum and I are in the same yoga class. He picks her up every day.”

Luke grinned so mischievously that his twin cousins would celebrate. “Then I have a better idea. How quick can you get in touch with the cutie?”

Octavian pulled out his phone, and started dialing Percy’s number.

“Perfect. Let me talk to him.”

* * *

It’s been two months. Two fucking months since he last spoke or even saw Percy again. Somehow he didn’t get a single package that needed to be delivered to the law firm, nor did he run into Percy (or Carter). And since Nico couldn’t afford having a phone he wasn’t able to get Percy’s number earlier.

He’s been swamped with work, taking on more jobs so that he could support raising Ella, which apparently was a thing now. He didn’t have the heart to kick her out or drop her off in an orphanage that she more than likely will run away from.

Nico was a single father now, with a month of probation left until he can touch his money and not worry about anyone watching his online habits. 

Not that the government would just look for him. He’s sure they’ll be keeping an eye on his handle name for all of time. You don’t stop watching a serial killer because he stopped murdering. Nico sure as hell won’t stop hacking, and a serial killer won’t stop murdering. So the  _Ghost King_ will be forever marked. 

But.

The Ghost King has learned new tricks and tactics. 

And since he has someone depending on him now, he definitely can’t get caught a second time.

The first day after Ella started living with him, he let Ella stay at the apartment while he went to work, to figure out what he should do with her. When he made it back home Ella was smiling up at him and handed him a note. 

It was from his daytime tenant, who he completely forgot about. But the tenant was cool with Ella, offered to even help pay for her. That was how Ella ended up with a few outfits and toys by the end of the week.

Two weeks after rescuing Ella, his friends found out about the little girl. None of them told him to get rid of her. Instead, they all chipped in with babysitting when they could. Ella had lots of Uncles and one Aunt now. 

 

Tonight, Piper had Ella, giving him a free Friday night and Saturday morning, which was perfect timing. He took Saturday off for the first time in three months.

He had every intention to just sleep in and laze about.

Nico climbed up to his floor, bike over his shoulder like usual. Today had been an average day of jobs. He may have been extra aggressive when using his pipe against car drivers that almost ran him over or gangbangers. But, reasons.

“Nico.”

Dark eyes blinked in surprise seeing Percy leaning against his apartment door with a grin. Long legs wrapped up in jeans, an orange shirt hidden underneath a light jacket. Gorgeous eyes and likable lips. Nico felt himself harden at the first sight of Percy in months.

“Percy?”

“The one and only.” Percy pushed off and sauntered up to Nico, stopping once their chests were pressing against each other like the last time they were with each other. “I brought dinner.”

“Dinner?”

“Uh huh. And afterwards," Percy leaned up and whispered in Nico's ear. "I brought lube and condoms.”

Nico almost dropped his bike. “Christ Percy.”

“It’s actually Perseus,” quipped Percy, leaning up and nipping at Nico’s lips playfully. “But you can call me whatever you want. Perseus. Percy. Mine.”

“Fuck,” rasped Nico, his other arm wrapping around Percy’s waist, holding him steady as he for the first time in six months since knowing each other, initiated a kiss. 

Percy mewled, dropping the food as he ran both of his hands through Nico’s dark curls, enthusiastically returning the kiss.

Nico’s hand was finding it’s way up the back of Percy’s shirt, loving the feel of Percy’s warm skin under his fingers.

“Kiss your whore elsewhere, Di Angelo.”

Nico growled at the interruption, hate for his neighbor shooting up to an all-time high. But it wasn’t the interruption that had him dropping his bike without a care, pushing Percy behind him, and grabbing his pipe out of his bag. It was the look of utter fear on Percy’s face.

“Da fuck did ya do ta him?” hissed Nico, eyes burning.

Ugliano frowned. “Like I would want any whore you would stick your dick into.”

“He’s not a whore, dickwad.” Gripping the pipe tighter, he saw some fear enter Uglian’s eyes.

“You wouldn’t dare Di Angelo." Nico stepped forward. "Y-You’re still on probation. You don’t wanna ruin it because of some slut, do you?”

Nico took a second step forward; ready to give the bastard some internal bleeding. He didn’t care if he went back to prison. No. He only cared that his pipe inflected as much damage as possible.

“Nico, wait! H-He’s not worth it.” Percy grabbed Nico’s arm, the one with the pipe and tugged him back. “Plus, it happened a long time ago.”

Ugliano’s eyes widened, before he looked smug. “Percy Jackson.” Nico didn’t like his tone, nor the way those piggy eyes looked over _his_ Percy. But his amazingly strong Percy didn’t flinch this time. He kept a brave face as he looked at Ugliano.

“Gabe.”

“You’ve grown up real nice.”

“Like I give a shit what you think about.” Percy glared at Ugliano now. “I hate you Gabe. I hate you so much. But I’m not here because of you. And if you _don’t_ leave me alone…I _will_ let Nico go through with his threat to beat you within an inch of your life. Don’t talk to me. _Ever again_.” Percy turned back to Nico, pressing against his side. Nico’s arm wrapped back around Percy’s waist. “I believe we have dinner and date plans?”

Nico nodded, rather turned on at the fierce Percy. Percy making threats…was _hot_. He glimpsed at Ugliano who was sneering, but turned back into his apartment, slamming the door.

“That was really brave of you Perce.”

With Gabe gone, Percy shuddered and it was like all the courage and bravery disappeared and he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. Nico’s arm kept him from sprawling out on the dirty floor. “Thanks.”

“Let’s get inside.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And? How was it?
> 
> Kisses,  
> Mischief


	3. Part 3

They were settled on opposite ends of his couch, Chinese take out spread out on the coffee table, and they were simply speaking with each other. They weren't pushing or pulling for more. They both needed to understand each other. Or at least...get to know each other more than they already do. 

Nico learned about the history of Gabe who at one point or another had been Percy’s abusive step-father that liked touching him at night while Sally was at work. It never got as far as sex, but the touching was already bad enough. Nico had attempted to get up and beat the bastard, but Percy pushed him back down with promises that he was passed it. Gabe didn't bother him anymore. He's moved on. Nico didn't believe it, but stayed seated, now holding on to Percy's hand and began telling Percy something about himself.

Percy found out about Nico rescuing Ella from Gabe a few weeks ago and how she now lived with him. When Percy asked where she was, as he wanted to meet her, he told him it’ll have to wait for another time. Instead, he showed Percy a picture of her that Jason gave him a few weeks ago. He kept the picture in his wallet now. Nico never thought he would get as attached to Ella as he was, but she's part of his life now. 

Nico saw a picture of Percy and his family. He saw Sally and Paul, Tyson, and Poseidon. He was a bit shocked to see Carter and his sister, parents, and uncle in the picture as well. Apparently Percy and Carter were closer friends than he thought. He loved listening to some of the stories Percy was willing to share. In one story, Carter had kneed some jackass in the balls because he made fun of Percy's dyslexia when they were in elementary school. Not to self: Carter was devious.

Percy asked about what Gabe said, Nico’s probation. Nico was honest with Percy. He told Percy how he was an ex-convict. Sentenced for ten years for cyber crime, cyber terrorism, and cyber theft, but was released three years early for good behavior. Percy asked if that was why Nico didn’t respond to his flirting sooner. And again he was honest with Percy.

Nico discovered that Percy hated when someone made decisions for him. Found out just how fierce a glare from Percy could get as he was told off for his assumptions. Percy mad his own decisions, thank you. And the fact that Nico was an ex-convict was _hot_. 

Percy hated that Nico knew how to shut him up. Kissing Nico was like…he couldn’t even come up with a word for it. His brain was a melted mess of want and need. He straddled Nico’s lap as his hands slipped under the hem of Nico’s shirt to touch warm skin. Percy hummed happily before he pulled Nico's shirt off. 

Percy grinned seeing the top of Nico’s tattoo peaking over his shoulders. Something else also caught Percy’s gaze, drawing a soft smile on his lips.

“You’re wearing the necklace I gave you,” he said softly, reaching up and tracing the face of the skull-shell.

“Of course.”

“Even though you didn’t think you were good enough for me?”

Nico shrugged, his hands not moving from where they were resting on Percy’s ass. “I didn’t want ta lose it.”

“You’re such a romantic.”

“I’m Italian,” answered Nico shrugging. Percy laughed, pulling Nico in for another kiss, but this one was soft and sweet. Practically loving. 

“You’re just what I need,” promised Percy whispering against Nico’s lips. 

Nico pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes. “And I’m da romantic one?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s see if I can change dat,” smirked Nico, groping Percy’s butt cheeks. Percy yelped, not expecting the sudden motion. After all these months of always taking the lead in their flirting-dance, Nico’s dominant side was turning him on very quickly, Percy didn’t think he would be able to hold his orgasm back for much longer. He’s been hard since the kiss that cut him off earlier.

“Nico,” begged Percy, plastering himself completely against Nico’s chest with a kitten-like pout. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Oh I’m keepin' dis promise. The only one stopping me from gettin' what I want will be ya.” Nico pulled his left hand away and cupped Percy’s cheek, making sure he has Percy’s attention. “Do ya understand me? We’re gonna have sex. Pure, unrated sex, but if ya tell me ta stop, everythin’ halts.”

Percy stripped off his shirt, grinning. “Then what are you waiting for? I didn't hear anyone say stop.”

Nico chuckled. “Get off and strip for me.”

Percy crawled off of Nico, but didn't move further away. He stood between Nico's legs, fingers brushing against naked skin. Nico's eyes followed Percy's fingers, licking his lips. Fingers landed on the zipper and button of his jeans. He swayed his hips back and forth, eyes hooded as his jeans dropped to the ground. 

No underwear.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” cursed Nico, gripping the back of the couch to keep from touching Percy a little bit longer. He lost that fight when Percy started walking away, hips swaying. Nico stood up and crowded Percy against the wall. His forearms resting against the wall by Percy's head. Percy’s hands played with Nico’s fly, a hard bulge pushing against the zipper uncomfortably.

“Don’t let me be the only one naked.”

Nico growled, lips dropping to Percy’s neck. He began by sucking viciously against Percy’s neck. With each bite, Nico followed up with a lick as if in apology. Not that Percy particularly cared. His mush brain and crap hand-eye coordination were all over the place. 

He just wants Nico’s pants gone, dammit!

“N-Nico. Off.”

“Can’t multi-task?” Nico pulled away, slapping Percy’s hands away and getting rid of his shorts and underwear by himself. His erection stood temptingly between his thighs. Percy dropped to his knees unprompted with his mouth open. Nico’s eyes rolled back as he was swallowed. “Jesus fucking Christ, Perseus.”

Percy hummed as his hair was pulled. He wanted to touch himself too, but he knew if he so much as touched his thigh, he wouldn’t be able to last long enough. He needed to hold it back!

At least until Nico gets his hands on him.

_Nico’s hands on him?_

Fuck he wants that now.

Percy pulled off, and with begging eyes looked up in Nico’s clouded eyes.

“Well get up, face the wall, legs spread.”

Percy grinned and hopped up, spinning around. He used the wall for balance. He felt Nico’s hands spread him wide, but instead of feeling fingers, he felt a questing tongue.

“Yes!” moaned Percy pushing back onto the tongue, cumming and splattering the wall before him. He moaned louder as Nico didn’t stop eating him out. He was getting really sensitive as he was starting to harden again, ready for round two in the blink of an eye like a teenager. “M-More Nico!”

A finger wiggled in now.

Then a second, scissoring him. Percy pushed back, wanting to feel more. He _needed_ to feel full. He’s missed the feeling more than he had originally thought. He can’t go on a sex-break like this ever again.

Percy arched his back as a third finger entered him.

It’s as if Nico could read his body. He knew when to add another finger, already how to speed up and slow down to stave off another orgasm. 

Percy hated it.

Percy loved it.

When Nico pulled all three fingers out, Percy was ready to commit murder. He had been on the brink of another orgasm!

“Shh,” shushed Nico, draping himself over Percy’s back. “Just giving you what you want.”

“Fucking fin-ally!”

When Nico pushed in, it still burned. It burned so good though. Percy loved the feeling of Nico in him. So big and warm and _there._

Percy came again.

Nico pulled Percy up so that his back was arched as they kissed and Nico continued thrusting into him.

It felt like his insides were on fire! It was also like his dick felt every breath and ghost of a touch on the rest of his body. Shit at this rate, he won’t be able to stand anymore. 

Percy whimpered, catching Nico off guard enough that Percy was able to turn around and face Nico. The Italian hacker went with it though. His strong warm hands slipped behind soft thighs and lifted Percy up against the wall. Percy wrapped his swimmer legs around Nico’s waist and hooked one arm around his neck as he reached back and directed Nico’s hot-self back to his empty needy hole.

“Finally climbing you like a tree,” grinned Percy as he felt Nico entering him again. He hummed in happiness, content to let Nico manhandle him as he saw fit.

“I believe ya promised me ta make all mah wildest dreams come true?” Nico held Percy’s legs apart as he fucked Percy into the wall. Percy’s face twisted in pleasure, and it was as good as Nico knew it would be.

Better.

It was _better_ than he thought.

“You gotta have a third orgasm for me,” demanded Nico, feeling his ending coming soon. His thrusts were getting more frenzied and rushed. “Do it Percy. One more. Do it for me. Cum.”

“Shit!”

Percy came a few thrusts before Nico finished. His short nails digging into Nico’s back.

“N-No more,” prayed Percy, very pleased at the hot cum coating his sensitive walls. He couldn’t go a second round if he cums three times to every one of Nico’s.

“Tired already?” chuckled Nico, adjusting his grip on Percy so he held him on his hip. Nico could muster up another round, but if Percy needed his rest, he would be accommodating.

Also…it would be nice to sex the little scientist up in his bed.

“Just a fifteen minute power nap,” mumbled Percy, tucking his head under Nico’s chin, eyes drooping shut. “Then I’ll r…”

Nico frowned. “You’ll what?”

“…”

“Percy?” Nico looked down, his eyes softening when he saw that Percy was already asleep. 

He was curious to know how Percy would finish that sentence.

With Percy asleep, and Nico thinking it best to catch some sleep when he could, he curled around Percy on the bed, pulling the blanket over them both. He had about fifteen minutes before Percy woke him up to do…whatever.

Nico tucked Percy into his chest and fell in to a doze with the scent of sex and Percy tickling at his nose.

\---

Carter and Percy came in together the following Monday morning, both grinning as they walked arm-in-arm in the building and over to the elevator. They ignored the other employees that were lining up around them to ride up the elevator with them.

“What put that stupid smile on your face, Jackson?” asked Drew as she stopped beside them. She looked at Carter and saw the same stupid grin on his face. “You too, Carter? You guys are acting like you ha- oh you fucking didn’t,” hissed Drew. She pointed a manicured nail in Percy’s face. “You had sex with the bike messenger.”

“I did,” hummed Percy, sighing happily. “Nico’s dick is fucking magical.” Remembering who he was speaking to, he sobered up. “But it’s my magical dick.”

“Sure it is,” drawled Drew, rolling her eyes and turning to Carter. “And who did you sex up? Kinky three-some?”

A cough behind them interrupted Drew from adding anything else. Drew flushed when she saw it was Horus staring at her unimpressed. “I don’t believe that is any of your business, Ms. Tanaka. If anything you need to be focusing on your work performance. Your case summaries are weak and need much improvement.”

“Yes sir!” she yelped, ducking in the elevator as it arrives. The other associates got in as well, not particularly excited to share an elevator with Horus. They filled the elevator quickly, leaving a few stragglers and the trio behind. When the elevator doors closed, Percy turned back on Horus.

“I feel it is my obligation as best friend and brother-in-everything-but-blood capacity that if you hurt Carter, I will rain hell down on you.”

Horus rolled his eyes, but…he still nodded.

“Good.”

\---

Percy was typing on his laptop, for once, visibly working while at Carter’s desk. Percy was on sabbatical after all. He needed to return back with research and completed papers. He had his glasses out, perched on his nose as he focused on his screen and books.

He didn’t even notice when Nico showed up with a package.

“He’s not goofing off,” noted the Italian in amusement. 

Carter shook his head. “He’s writing his first draft.” 

“On what?”

“Ugh, I don’t know.” Carter shook his head. “There was a lot of science in the title. I don’t do sience. History, I can handle that no problem. But science? No thanks.”

Nico laughed.

“Nico?” Percy looked up in surprise, before grinning. “When did you get here?”

“A few minutes ago.”

Percy nodded, pushing his glasses up as they slid further down his nose. Behind Nico he saw Drew coming their way. Perfect. 

“Nico,” he pouted, eyes large. Nico looked over from getting his package slip signed by Carter.

“Oh right,” grinned Nico, walking around the desk and catching Percy’s lips. Carter laughed, capturing the moment on his phone. He was the only one who saw Drew huff and stomp back down the hallway. Percy’s eyes had drifted shut at the kiss, back arching and arms automatically slipping around tattooed shoulders. He really loved Nico’s kisses.

“I’ll see you later tonight?” asked Nico pulling away.

“Mhm,” agreed Percy, dragging a finger across Nico’s lip as if to memorize the lips he already knew so well after their sex marathon. “Uh, for...Ella...right. Gotta meet Ella.”

Nico nodded, and went back to the front of the desk. He grabbed his bike’s wheel and said his goodbyes.

He still had a few more hours until his shift was over. And unfortunately, he doesn’t get paid for just sitting around all day talking to Percy and Carter.

Snapping his helmet closed, he adhered his tire back to the front of the bike. A little less than one month and he’ll be off his official probation. He’ll be back as Ghost King, and will be able to take care of Ella, and treat his beau to anything he wanted.

Twenty-seven days to go.

\--

Five Years and One Month Later...ish

Percy settled himself on Nico’s erection he had just finished giving a blowjob to; he needed it standing tall and erect. Gently he guided it into his self-prepped hole, hissing at the burn. 

He always loved that feeling. 

The initial sting, followed by the hot feeling of being full. Percy settled himself completely down, his butt snugged comfortably in Nico’s lap. 

Step one without waking Nico was complete. 

Now for step two.

Percy carefully leaned over Nico, so that his arms, placed on either side of Nico’s head, supported his torso. A while back, Nico had mentioned this happening in a dream, and really liked the thought of it. After that dream, Nico gave Percy the permission to wake him up with sex whenever he wanted. And while Percy wanted to do it the very next day, he waited until today.

Today marked the official five year anniversary since the day Nico came off his probation and was able to rejoin society again as he wanted. 

Nico still hacked during his free time, which he now has much more of, as he was able to access his accounts now without it being tracked. The government was no longer able to track his money situation after his probation was over. He still worked as a bike messenger but more of in a part time capacity. 

Between his part-time job, hacking as he saw fit, and the relationship he had with Percy, he was still able to give Ella a proper home. Ella and all of his friends that he saw as family. Five years ago, it had been tough on Nico, but now he's glad he went through his rough patch. The only way he could explain it is through one of Ella's favorite movies, _Lilo and Stich_. Ella made sure to quote, ‘Ohana means family. And family means no one gets left behind’ when ever she saw the chance. Which was why, his mystery day tenant from his shitty apartment was also offered a proper bed and room in the large house Nico bought. 

Apparently Frank Zhang, a Canadian immigrant, had been making himself at home in his apartment during the day. At night he worked as a night security guard at a museum. 

Piper found love as well, in a friend of Percy’s who would come over to demand research results from Percy at any hour of the day. Nico wasn’t too fond of Annabeth and how she bossed his boyfriend around, but Piper was very happy to meet the blonde.

Jason and Leo were still single, but Nico’s seen Leo’s interested looks in the direction of a certain security guard. Jason just preferred to be single for one reason or another.

Carter and Horus came over for BBQs and evening dinners from time to time, since Percy lived with Nico and the others. Carter and Percy were as thick as thieves, scheming up cute and deliberate teasing taunts for their lovers, to see what works and what doesn’t. They usually shared at least thirty minutes every morning discussing what worked best, never tiring from the conversation despite Horus' exasperation.

Luke and Octavian still ran the front desk of Hermes, but this time, they both have a matching ring wrapped around their ring finger.

“Mm.”

Percy snapped out of his head as he rocked their hips together for gentle friction.

“Nico?”

“Not now Perc’. About ta cum,” he mumbled, eyes still closed.

Percy pouted and sat up, whimpering at the feeling of Nico slipping further in. He didn’t move any further. “ _Nico._ ”

Eyes fluttered open, lazily landing on Percy. The scientist saw the moment Nico realized what was going on, and braced himself for Nico flipping him on his bed and then sliding back home into Percy, grinning wildly.

“Happy Five Years,” grinned Percy, pulling Nico down for a dirty, open-mouthed kiss that Nico happily returned. 

“Happy Five Years.”


End file.
